


The Apology (di wendymarlowe)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Missing Scene, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Sherlock arriva al 221B come richiesto da John, pronto a scusarsi o a supplicare. (Missing moment 2/2 della long "Dear John", quindi non ha molto senso per chi non l’ha letta)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319484) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> **NdT** : la traduzione completa in italiano della fic Dear John per il momento non si trova su AO3, per una questione di permessi, ma la trovate [**qui su EFP**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3282524&i=1)  
>  La fic non è betata, quindi ogni errore di traduzione è colpa mia, però almeno è riletta.  
>  **Rilettrice** : [Nemesis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01)

**LE SCUSE**

Sherlock si avvicinò al 221B con un profondo senso di terrore che non aveva del tutto previsto. Speedy aveva già chiuso per quel giorno, e il traffico pedonale, con la temperatura che era scesa a poco sopra lo zero quando il sole era tramontato, quasi tre ore prima, si era ridotto a un nonnulla. Dal livello della strada, attraverso la finestra, riusciva a malapena a vedere un angolo del soffitto e la carta da parati del soggiorno - solo una lampada accesa, quindi, quella sulla scrivania. Da qualche parte lassù John stava aspettando. Sembrava che fossero le uniche due anime vive in Baker Street.

La porta era chiusa a chiave, ma a Sherlock fu risparmiata l'umiliazione di dover scassinare la propria serratura dalla previdenza di Mycroft: la vecchia chiave di Sherlock era magicamente apparsa nella tasca del suo cappotto in un momento imprecisato tra quando aveva lasciato la casa di suo fratello e quello attuale. Si sperava che non fosse in realtà necessario _ringraziare_ Mycroft, ma Sherlock si voltò e fece un brusco cenno di assenso alla telecamera di sorveglianza più vicina prima di aprire la porta ed entrare.

Tutto era oppressivamente silenzioso. Conclusione logica, la signora Hudson era uscita, proprio una fortuna dal momento che si supponeva ancora che Sherlock fosse morto. Doveva essere ‘morto’ ancora per un po’, fino a quando il suo nome non fosse stato riabilitato e non fosse stata contenuta l'inevitabile frenesia dei media. Facendo meno rumore possibile, salì le scale verso la porta aperta del 221B.

 _John._ Non un ingresso così furtivo, quindi - John lo stava aspettando, con le braccia conserte, i piedi divaricati alla larghezza delle spalle in una classica posizione di sfida da maschio alfa che fece desiderare a Sherlock di raggomitolarsi ai suoi piedi e abbracciargli le gambe fino a quando lui non l’avesse perdonato. Non che se lo meritasse, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, ma questo era _John_ e la sua capacità di perdonare qualsiasi cosa, tutto, era praticamente magica nel suo essere sconfinata. Per quanto l'attuale combinazione di _furibondo_ e _determinato_ non promettesse granché bene. Sherlock fece qualche passo in avanti nella stanza e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle per un’abitudine a lungo sepolta che, un tempo, aveva fatto piacere a John. Le scuse preparate con cura su cui aveva lavorato così duramente per settimane si beffavano di lui, danzandogli intorno appena fuori dalla sua capacità di ricordare le parole, l'intonazione corretta-

"Fermo." John abbassò leggermente il mento, con un’occhiataccia truce, ardente e accusatoria. “Non voglio qualsiasi stronzata preconfezionata che tu abbia pianificato in anticipo. Rispondi solo a questo: intendevi davvero quello che hai detto in questi ultimi mesi?”

Sherlock non si fidava della sua voce. Annuì.

"Quindi tutta quella merda sul 'Non ti ho mai mentito' – su quello eri serio."

Sherlock annuì di nuovo. La postura di John era rigida e controllata: il pericoloso soldato spiccava in ogni centimetro. Controllato meticolosamente, finché Sherlock non avesse fatto mosse improvvise o detto la cosa sbagliata-

"Lo sai," continuò John in una cadenza accuratamente tagliente, "che le bugie per omissione sono comunque bugie, giusto?"

Sherlock si leccò le labbra e lottò per trovare le parole giuste. “Non potevo, stavo correndo un grosso rischio solo contattandoti. Non potevo dirti che ero vivo. Non _potevo_."

“Eppure sei riuscito lo stesso a strapparmi dalle confessioni. Cose che non avevo mai detto a nessun altro. Cose che non avrei mai _potuto_ dire a nessun altro. Dimmi, Sherlock: è stato perché eri annoiato? Oppure," abbassò la voce fin quasi a un brontolio sordo, "è stato perché, perché vuoi davvero che t’inchiodi alla porta? Che ti accarezzi e ti succhi finché non sarai senza fiato e senza forze sotto le mie mani?” Si spinse in avanti, rivendicando il territorio nella stanza mentre si avvicinava. Un generale nel mezzo della battaglia. "Voglio sentirtelo dire," ringhiò. "Era una bugia?"

 _Oh Dio._ Sherlock sentì il legno contro la punta delle dita e si rese tardivamente conto che era ricaduto contro la porta chiusa e che ci si stava rannicchiando contro. La realizzazione non fece nulla per consentirgli di fermarsi. Deglutì forte e fece molto deliberatamente segno di no con la testa.

"Voglio sentirtelo dire," ripeté John, avanzando per gli ultimi pochi passi fino a quando non ebbe davvero il corpo di Sherlock inchiodato alla porta e gli alitò praticamente le parole nell'orecchio. “Usa quella fottuta voce e dimmi: se adesso ti strappassi via i vestiti, ti buttassi sul divano e ti scopassi, sarebbe quello che volevi? O era solo un trucco?”

"Era-" - La voce di Sherlock s’incrinò per la prima volta da quando aveva passato la pubertà. Si sentì arrossire, ma ci provò di nuovo. "Era vero."

"E adesso?" John ringhiò, le labbra a pochi centimetri dal timpano di Sherlock. La sensazione del fiato contro la pelle sensibile del suo orecchio interno fece rabbrividire Sherlock lungo tutto il corpo. Ovviamente John lo notò, si avvicinò, premette insieme i loro toraci, sarebbe sicuramente stato in grado di sentire il rapido staccato del battito del cuore di Sherlock. _"Non mentire,"_ mormorò.

"Per favore." Venne fuori come un sussurro e Sherlock chiuse gli occhi imbarazzato. Non era così che doveva andare, John non doveva _braccarlo_ come un dannato leone che inseguiva uno gnu...

"Spogliati." John fece di colpo un passo indietro e incrociò di nuovo le braccia. Il corpo di Sherlock oscillò in avanti per l'improvviso allontanamento, come se i loro petti fossero calamitati, ma si trattenne appena in tempo dal cadere. Incontrò gli occhi di John - freddi, determinati, mortali - e scoprì che le sue dita gli stavano già sbottonando la camicia senza bisogno di alcun input dal cervello.

Fu terrificante. Sherlock si tolse i vestiti adagio, metodicamente. Senza alcun senso di seduzione, ma soltanto con la massima efficienza che riuscì a padroneggiare. John voleva che si spogliasse e così si spogliò. Lasciò cadere tutto a casaccio sul pavimento, e John lo guardò placidamente con le braccia incrociate e la spina dorsale dritta come un fuso. La stanza era fredda, senza la protezione di una camicia e una giacca, ma Sherlock s’impose di non rabbrividire. Non per la temperatura e non per lo sguardo di John.

“Vieni in mezzo alla stanza e girati. Lentamente." John fece un passo indietro per lasciargli lo spazio per passare, poi riprese la sua rigida postura militare quando Sherlock fu sul posto. "Voglio vederti," aggiunse.

Sherlock tenne le mani sospese, con le dita aperte e i palmi delle mani in fuori, leggermente distanti dai fianchi. Girò su sé stesso in un cerchio lento, dolorosamente consapevole per tutto il tempo che gli occhi di John non smettevano mai di guizzare sul suo corpo, catalogando il danno residuo, valutandolo e analizzandolo. Gli occhi del dottore. La maggior parte delle ustioni ormai erano sparite, solo un leggero arrossamento sulla pelle mostrava dove fossero state, ma molti dei lividi erano ancora visibili. Quello del pugno di John era il più impressionante, un vivido viola sopra il suo zigomo destro. Lo sguardo di John lo ignorò e continuò la sua silenziosa ispezione.

"Non è stato solo un incendio," disse alla fine. "Ho già visto prima segni come quelli - eri in Afghanistan quando sei stato catturato?"

"Siria," ammise Sherlock.

“Ah.” John fece roteare un dito, un comando non verbale per Sherlock di fare un altro giro. "Suppongo che stessi distruggendo la rete di Moriarty?"

“Era l'ultima cellula. E la più pericolosa a cui avvicinarsi."

"E ti sei lasciato catturare."

“Io non…” Sherlock chiuse gli occhi. Era più facile non guardando John. “Non volevo più aspettare. Per vederti. Non sapevo che fossero a conoscenza della mia connessione con Mycroft."

“Quindi hai pensato - cosa? Che avresti ottenuto un pestaggio amichevole e poi ti avrebbero lasciato andare?"

Sherlock si morse le labbra così forte che riuscì a sentire un lievissimo sapore di sangue in bocca, ma non rispose.

"Era una domanda, Sherlock!" abbaiò John, solo un’ombra più timido che militaresco. "Rispondi o esco da questa porta e non mi troverai mai più."

Sherlock non disse che Mycroft avrebbe potuto trovarlo dovunque. Non disse che probabilmente si sarebbe gettato ai suoi piedi e gli si sarebbe aggrappato come un bambinetto prima che John fosse riuscito anche solo ad aprire la porta. Aprì gli occhi, trasse un respiro e costrinse la verità a uscire. “Avevo bisogno di fare qualcosa. Dopo Natale. Avevo bisogno… dovevo fare progressi, per avvicinarmi a te. Ho calcolato male."

“E ti sei fatto torturare e _dare fuoco_ , cazzo!”

"Il fuoco era mio." Sherlock incontrò con fermezza i suoi occhi: non si sarebbe imbarazzato per questo, non poteva rimpiangere ciò che aveva fatto per ritornare da John. “Sono evaso dalla stanza in cui mi avevano imprigionato, ho spezzato il collo alla mia guardia e ho dato fuoco all'edificio. Mycroft mi ha detto che sono stati eliminati tutti e dodici. Io ero uscito prima di poter verificare. È stata una camminata di quattro miglia per tornare dove gli uomini di mio fratello potevano trovarmi, il che purtroppo ha peggiorato alcuni dei danni.”

"Gesù Cristo fottuto." John fissò il soffitto per un lungo momento, riprendendo visibilmente controllo di sé stesso. "È tutto, allora?" chiese infine.

“Erano l'ultima cellula. Non è _finita_ , non ancora, ma il pericolo per te è passato. ”

"E per te?"

"Il pericolo fisico, sì." _Onestà - hai promesso onestà._ “Passerà ancora qualche settimana prima che io possa tornare ufficialmente dalla morte: la capacità di Mycroft di piegare le leggi funziona meglio quando viene esercitata lontano dall’occhio del pubblico. E per il momento, sono ancora un sospettato per diverse centinaia di omicidi."

"Cristo. I media saranno un circo, no?”

"Non è importante." E ora non lo era, adesso, perché John era _qui_ e nient'altro contava. Sherlock era nudo e la stanza era fredda e John sembrava ancora proibitivamente severo e non importava, nulla di tutto ciò, perché _John era qui._ Stava ascoltando.

E osservando. La faccia di John attraversò una lenta progressione di espressioni quando si rese conto che i pensieri di Sherlock erano tornati alla loro situazione attuale: rassegnazione, realizzazione, interesse e poi una feroce _predazione_ che provocò un’esplosione di pelle d’oca su tutte le braccia nude di Sherlock.

"Ci siamo, no?" mormorò. Si aggirò attorno a Sherlock in cerchi lenti, con un’espressione solo un passo di distanza da uno sguardo lascivo. “Vuoi vedere quanto ti voglio? _Qui._ ” Mise una mano a coppa sul suo inguine coperto e si spinse rozzamente in direzione di Sherlock. “Un’autentica erezione, tutta per te. Congratulazioni; immagino di essere davvero bisessuale. Non pensavo che l’avrei effettivamente… _confermato_ , per così dire."

Sherlock teneva i piedi piantati e la schiena dritta, ma seguiva con gli occhi l’avanzare di John. Ogni volta che John si aggirava dietro di lui e fuori dalla sua visuale, i peli sul retro del collo gli formicolavano e la sua mezza erezione ondeggiava speranzosa. Niente che sarebbe stato evidente se fosse stato ancora nel suo completo, ma non lo era, era nudo e tremante in mezzo alla stanza con un John Watson completamente vestito che lo _valutava_ , e dannazione se quello non lo stava eccitando con tale evidenza che persino John non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di vederlo.

John si fermò, proprio dietro a Sherlock. Aspettò lì per eoni, non toccandolo, solo _esistendo_ , facendogli fremere l'intero sistema nervoso. E poi gli fece scorrere una sola unghia dal coccige fino alla base del cranio. I polmoni di Sherlock si bloccarono e la sua testa scattò all'indietro come se fosse stato colpito da un montante particolarmente brusco. Poté _sentire fisicamente_ la risatina tenebrosa di John dietro di sé.

"È ora," disse John, e strinse la presa sulla nuca di Sherlock fino al punto del non-esattamente-dolore. "Andremo a letto, e io e te lo faremo dal vivo."


	2. Chapter 2

In qualche modo, arrivarono alla vecchia camera da letto di Sherlock. A lui non erano del tutto chiari i dettagli, perché un buon novantanove per cento del suo cervello era bloccato in un loop: analizza il tocco di John → perde tutta la coerenza → riavvia → analizza di nuovo il tocco di John. La trapunta era già stata ripiegata e le lenzuola sottostanti erano fresche e militarmente ordinate – lo stile di John, piuttosto che della signora Hudson. John aveva pianificato tutto questo. Preparato. Sherlock represse un brivido.

"Sul letto." John lo spinse in avanti, dirigendolo a sdraiarsi a faccia in giù in mezzo alla distesa di tessuto bianco, quindi iniziò a togliersi il maglione e la camicia. Non guardò Sherlock mentre si spogliava: mantenne il viso inespressivo, gli occhi sulla parete opposta come se si stesse semplicemente cambiando gli abiti. Sherlock girò la testa di lato e appoggiò il mento contro la spalla destra in modo da poter guardare senza muovere il resto del corpo. Si sentiva come se dovesse parlare, dovesse dire qualcosa _(cosa?)._ Ma questo era il John non-prendete-prigionieri nella sua forma più severa, ed era lo spettacolo di John. Qualunque cosa John desiderasse, poteva averlo: era qui e questo era tutto ciò che Sherlock aveva il diritto di chiedere. Era più di quanto meritasse.

Due tonfi ovattati, gli stivali di John che, lasciati cadere uno per volta, riecheggiavano con fragore sul pavimento di legno duro, poi un fruscio di stoffa e l'inconfondibile suono di una cerniera. Sherlock sbatté le palpebre contro l’improvviso apparire di lacrime, inaspettate ma fondamentalmente incontrollabili. _Tutto ciò che vuole – assolutamente qualsiasi cosa -_

"Ehi." John si bloccò di colpo, lo sguardo fisso sul volto di certo troppo rivelatore di Sherlock, poi uscì di fretta dai pantaloni (le mutande di cotone bianco ancora a fasciargli i fianchi) e si arrampicò sul letto. "Ehi, ehi, ehi. Sherlock. Va bene."

Il tocco gentile di John sulla sua spalla fece soltanto scorrere le lacrime più in fretta. Era ridicolo, totalmente illogico piangere per questo - aveva preso la decisione di andare fino in fondo con qualunque cosa John volesse, l’aveva deciso, quindi perché quell'eccessiva lacrimazione? Il suo mezzo di trasporto non era perfettamente in linea con il suo cervello, era evidente, ma Sherlock non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare al riguardo.

"Mi dispiace," sussurrò John. Manovrò il corpo in modo da potersi sdraiare accanto a Sherlock, con un braccio gettato sulla sua schiena, toccandolo pelle a pelle dalla spalla all'anca. "Troppo? Merda - non intendevo sopraffarti. Parla con me, Sherlock."

“Io ho solo… bisogno di un minuto." Sherlock resistette alla tentazione di chiudere gli occhi e seppellire la faccia nel collo di John in modo che non potesse vedere le sue lacrime. "Poi puoi andare avanti - ho solo bisogno di un minuto."

"Non penso che sia così." John fece un leggero sorriso, e spostò le dita dalla scapola di Sherlock in modo da potergli invece pettinare delicatamente i capelli. “Non è quello di cui hai bisogno: hai bisogno che io la smetta di essere un tale cazzone e inizi a leggerti come tu hai sempre fatto con me. Ero così concentrato su ciò che _pensavo_ sarebbe successo, che non stavo prestando attenzione a ciò che _stava_ accadendo."

"Mi dispiace così tanto," esalò Sherlock. “Questo te lo devo - sei arrabbiato e hai tutto il diritto di esserlo. All'inizio dovevo mentirti perché dovevi credere che fossi morto fintanto che eri in pericolo, ma dopo l'incendio, io… Avrei potuto dirti la verità nelle nostre chat online e _non l'_ _ho_ _fatto._ Non riuscivo ad affrontare l'idea che mi respingessi e che te ne andassi e che io non avessi scuse per vederti di nuovo. Mi ero convinto che andava bene, che non ti saresti arrabbiato quando William si sarebbe rivelato essere me, ma io… Lo sapevo. E ora prenderò da te tutto ciò che posso. La gentilezza o l'ira o la furia da non-prendo-prigionieri. Solo – ho bisogno di sapere che c'è ancora la possibilità che un giorno tu mi perdonerai. Alla fine."

John si ritrasse bruscamente, rotolando su un fianco e mettendo circa una spanna di spazio tra di loro. “Pensavi davvero che l’avrei fatto, Sherlock? Che avrei usato il sesso per punirti? Io non ho mai nemmeno _– porca miseria fottuta._ ” Chiuse gli occhi e buttò fuori un respiro pesante.

"Non saresti il primo," disse piano Sherlock.

"Sì, l’ho sospettato, il che mi rende ancora _più_ un cazzone per non averlo capito." John allungò una mano verso la faccia di Sherlock, esitò, quindi gli passò delicatamente le dita sulla guancia contusa. "Ti perdono, sai," mormorò. "Sono ancora arrabbiato - _quello_ non se ne andrà via tanto presto - ma so che tu sei _tu_ ed è così che sarai sempre, e questo mi sta bene. Andiamo un po’ più piano, sì?”

Sherlock annuì, non disposto a fidarsi che la sua voce si comportasse bene. Invece, diede un colpetto più deciso con il viso contro le dita di John. Lui lasciò che il palmo della sua mano gli coprisse lo zigomo e che i polpastrelli gli premessero, caldi e benvenuti, contro la tempia.

"Posso baciarti, adesso?" sussurrò John.

 _Oh Dio sì._ Sherlock si lanciò in avanti più che poteva senza una leva migliore, spingendo le sue labbra su quelle di John con di gran lunga più di entusiasmo che finezza. Poteva sentire la risata incredula di John sotto l'assalto, le sue labbra che si allargavano in un sorriso prima di concentrarsi sul tornare al bacio con molta più tecnica di quanta ne avesse mostrata lui. Fu assolutamente meraviglioso. Il petto di John era caldo dove toccava il suo, la bocca gentile, persuasiva e stuzzicante allo stesso tempo. Sherlock rinunciò a cercare di organizzare gli stimoli in arrivo e si limitò ad accettare l’afflusso di tutto in una volta, i sapori, gli odori, i suoni e la sensazione così incredibile delle mani, della pelle, della lingua e dei denti di John e il suo fiato che gli soffiava dolcemente contro la faccia quando alla fine si tirò indietro in modo che entrambi potessero respirare.

"Bello?" chiese John con l’accenno di un sorriso ironico.

Sherlock riuscì solo a deglutire e fissare. C'era _così tanto di nuovo_ su John già solo in questa azione - se solo fosse riuscito a scomporlo, archiviarlo pezzo per pezzo per esaminarlo di nuovo in seguito -

"Ehi," disse John, richiamando indietro la sua attenzione. “Hai detto che volevi che io prendessi il comando per il baciare e che avresti preso tu il controllo una volta che fossimo arrivati al… be’, le altre cose."

"La penetrazione anale, il frottage e altre forme di rapporti principalmente omosessuali."

John si arrossì un po’, ma neppure rifiutò immediatamente l'idea. "Sì, quello," borbottò. "Voglio dire, non dobbiamo fare nulla stasera, se non vuoi ..."

"John." Sherlock si girò di lato per fronteggiarlo, in modo che John potesse vedere l'evidente erezione che ora stava sfoggiando. “Mi conosci - voglio sempre fare _tutto._ Tutto in una volta. Ci sono così tanti dati su di te che non ho mai avuto la possibilità di raccogliere, e ho pensato che non l’avrei mai avuta. Ti sto dando tutto di me - il mio corpo è solo un mezzo di trasporto, so di averlo detto mille volte, ma voglio darti anche la mia mente. Tutto ciò che è importante per me. Non proverò nemmeno a indovinare quello che vuoi da me stasera, ma qualunque cosa sia - puoi averlo. Tutto."

John batté le palpebre, una, due volte. Quindi appoggiò una mano calda su entrambi i lati del busto di Sherlock e lo _strattonò,_ trascinandolo sopra di sé in uno scatto improvviso. Le sue braccia si curvarono attorno alle spalle di Sherlock per avvolgerle saldamente, tenendolo giù e forzando tutto il suo peso sul proprio petto. Rimasero così per diversi secondi prima che Sherlock finalmente radunasse il coraggio di rilassarsi nell'abbraccio (perché era sicuramente quello che era: nuovo, confortante e adorabile).

"Tutto quello che volevo era che tu non fossi morto," disse piano John contro il collo di Sherlock, con voce stranamente irregolare. "Il resto è solo un contorno."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NdA** : Vale la pena menzionare che c'è del francese in questo capitolo. Se non parlate francese, vi prometto che non avrete lo stesso difficoltà a seguire la storia (neanche John lo parla, il che è parte del punto) - ma _"S'il te plaît"_ è "ti prego/per favore". La traduzione di tutto si trova alla fine, se siete curiose. Suona davvero molto meglio in francese :-P

***********@@@*************

  
Abbracciare era piacevole, decise Sherlock. John era meravigliosamente solido sotto di lui, il piacere del contatto era del tutto sproporzionato a confronto all'effettiva sensazione tattile e di temperatura contro la sua pelle. Sherlock alla fine sollevò la testa dal petto di John e osò dargli un'altra occhiata in viso.

"Questo è nuovo per te," disse John.

Sherlock non si prese la briga di degnare l’affermazione di una risposta. Era probabile che la sua mancanza di esperienza fosse dolorosamente evidente, comunque. _(Esperienza di scopare, sì. Esperienza di essere scopato, sì. Esperienza di reali premure... non così tanto.)_

“Uhm.” John si spostò, il che richiamò l'attenzione sul fatto che, nonostante il momento di tranquillità, entrambi erano come minimo ben incamminati sulla via di una completa erezione e le mutande di cotone bianco di John erano l'unica cosa che separava il suo pene e la pelle nuda dello stomaco di Sherlock. “Sherlock, tu vuoi…”

 _"Sì,”_ lo interruppe lui, e si lanciò di nuovo verso l'alto per annegare la domanda di John con un altro bacio. Perché poteva. Perché John gliel’avrebbe _permesso_. Perché John stava ricambiando il bacio, la lingua e le labbra che indicavano esattamente quanta pratica avesse fatto baciando donne che erano tutte _non Sherlock,_ il che era sicuramente un sentiero Non Buono da seguire per la mente di Sherlock, ma lui era il primo bacio di John a un _maschio_ e quello era un concetto molto più bello a cui pensare. Sherlock gemette nella bocca di John, assaporando come anche quel piccolo segno di resa avesse un notevole effetto sul modo in cui John stava iniziando a muoversi sotto di lui. La stessa erezione di Sherlock era premuta sulle mutande di John da qualche parte in prossimità della sua pelvi sinistra, ma c’era abbastanza attrito da dare una sensazione fantastica quando John si spostò e contorse i fianchi, poi piazzò una mano pesante su ciascun lato della vita di Sherlock e lo tirò verso il basso, premendo insieme i loro bacini.

"Dimmelo," mormorò John, rompendo il bacio solo di quanto era assolutamente necessario per parlare. "Dimmi quello che vuoi."

 _"Te."_ Sherlock si chinò di nuovo per riprendere il bacio, ma John lo fermò con un palmo sul petto.

"Più specifico,” gli disse. “Non possiamo - non voglio rovinare tutto facendo ipotesi. Abbiamo fatto supposizioni l'uno sull'altro per tutto il tempo che abbiamo vissuto insieme. Voglio che tu me lo dica, in parole."

 _Oh._ Era diverso. E sorprendentemente logico, considerando le loro relative posizioni. Sherlock dovette fare uno sforzo cosciente per costringere il suo cervello a tornare a qualche parvenza di razionalità. C'era molto che poteva dire di ‘volere’, sia nel breve che nel lungo termine, ma la reazione di John a quel tipo di ammissioni sarebbe dipesa fortemente dal suo stato d'animo, e Sherlock non era affatto sicuro di poterlo leggere correttamente. Non adesso. John era stato così arrabbiato, così _determinato_ a non lasciare che Sherlock lo manipolasse di nuovo-

"Sei ancora arrabbiato,” disse.

John sbatté le palpebre - quella forse era stata un’affermazione meno pertinente di quanto si aspettasse - ma poi sospirò e annuì. “Non posso semplicemente spegnerlo, Sherlock. Mi hai mentito - la più grande bugia che potesse esserci - e anche se mi fido del fatto che non _voglia_ fare di nuovo niente del genere, non significa che _non lo farai._ Posso amarti e desiderarti ed essere lo stesso ancora arrabbiato con te. Le emozioni non si escludono a vicenda."

"Tu…” Sherlock si sentì come se l'aria gli fosse stata completamente risucchiata dai polmoni. "Tu mi ami?"

Il lento sorriso di John fu come il sorgere del sole sopra l'orizzonte in una mattina terribilmente fredda. "Ti amo, idiota," sussurrò e gli baciò la punta del naso. "Ti amo come William e come Sherlock e come Holmes e probabilmente potrei essere persuaso ad amare anche la parte di ‘Scott’." Inarcò la schiena in una languida ondulazione, il movimento che sollevava il corpo di Sherlock su di lui come se non pesasse nulla. “Tuttavia non hai ancora detto quello che vuoi stasera. Mi ritrovo a sperare che sia qualcosa che coinvolga il tirarmi finalmente fuori da queste mutande."

 _Oh Dio._ Sherlock deglutì a fatica alla sensazione dei loro corpi che scivolavano insieme, anche attraverso il tessuto robusto. "Posso farlo io?" chiese, con una voce che suonava più come una barretta confezionata piuttosto che la risonanza da cioccolato fuso a cui puntava.

"Se vuoi." John allungò le braccia sopra la testa, mostrando la muscolatura del petto leggermente coperto di peli, poi abbassò le mani e fece scivolare le dita tra i riccioli di Sherlock. “In realtà, avevo piuttosto pensato che avresti voluto catalogarmi dappertutto. Raccogliere dati."

Sherlock non poteva sopportare di aspettare un attimo di più: catturò la bocca di John con un lieve grugnito di disperazione, che si trasformò rapidamente in un vero gemito mentre John gli strappava abilmente il controllo del bacio e gli forniva più dati di quanti potesse assimilare in una sola volta. Qualche incalcolabile numero di minuti dopo, John spezzò il bacio e inclinò la testa all'indietro: un chiaro invito a Sherlock di spostare le sue attenzioni verso il basso, sulla pelle sottile del collo, la possibilità di trascinare i baci lungo la clavicola fino allo sterno. Il tessuto cicatriziale della ferita da arma da fuoco di John spiccava, bianco, rabbioso e rugoso, contro l'abbronzatura dorata dei suoi pettorali. Non era solo il sole in Afghanistan, quindi - John era leggermente abbronzato dappertutto, un pigmento naturale nel tono della sua pelle che non si era sbiadito nemmeno a febbraio. I peli del suo petto erano quasi dello stesso marrone dorato dei capelli, abbastanza spessi da solleticare la faccia di Sherlock mentre vi premeva baci dovunque, ma non abbastanza per oscurare l'evidenza di troppa preoccupazione, stress per il mangiare, stress per il _non_ mangiare, poco esercizio fisico. Non si avvicinavano nemmeno ai muscoli che John aveva avuto nelle foto dei suoi giorni dell'esercito che lui aveva sempre tenuto nascoste nella Bibbia sullo scaffale più alto del suo guardaroba. Preoccupazione per _lui._

"Mi dispiace," sussurrò Sherlock, premendo un bacio più in basso, sulla pelle morbida della sua pancia. “Non ho osservato. Mi dispiace così tanto."

“Mmm?” John aveva la testa inclinata in su, gli stava sorridendo pigramente.

“Ho pensato che saresti stato in grado di cancellarmi. Dimenticare."

"E ha funzionato per te?" chiese piano John.

Sherlock scosse la testa, il naso che sfiorava da un lato all’altro l'ombelico di John. "Non potevo sopportare di provare."

"Bene, allora il gioco è fatto." John si sollevò sui gomiti, per vedere effettivamente meglio la faccia di Sherlock. "Lavorerai più a sud, lì?" Sgroppò una volta con i fianchi, un suggerimento non-troppo-sottile sul fatto che fosse l'unico rimasto a indossare qualcosa. "Sto solo chiedendo, bada."

"Io…” Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, si sedette un po’ più indietro in modo da poter _pensare_ senza che l’uccello di John fosse proprio lì a portata di lingua. "Mi hai chiesto cosa voglio."

"Sì. E sembra che tu stia cercando di trovare il coraggio di dire che non vuoi fare sesso."

"No!" Sherlock quasi venne meno al solo pensiero. "Lo voglio! Ho solo - ho bisogno che tu sia completamente egoista. Solo questa volta."

John s’immobilizzò sotto di lui e Sherlock fu certo all’istante di aver detto la cosa sbagliata. Ma John si limitò a trattenere il respiro per alcuni secondi (due, tre, quattro, quattro e mezzo) prima di espellere il contenuto dei polmoni in un brusco scoppio. "Non voglio essere arrabbiato con te, Sherlock,” disse piano. Dritto al cuore, così tipico per lui. "Potrei non essere in grado di spegnerlo del tutto, persino se lo voglio, ma non posso proprio..."

"Per favore,” interruppe Sherlock. "Quando sono entrato per la prima volta, cosa stavi pensando in quel momento?"

John incontrò con fermezza i suoi occhi. “Che volevo credere che mi stessi dicendo la verità, ma non potevo esserne sicuro. E dovevo saperlo con certezza."

"Eri arrabbiato, però."

"Sì." John suonava un po’ triste. "Sì, è vero. Non avrei dovuto buttartelo addosso."

"Sono io a volere che tu lo faccia, però." Sherlock girò la testa all'indietro per fissare il soffitto, chiedendogli distrattamente di dirgli le parole giuste, il modo giusto di dire quel che voleva. Quel che aveva _bisogno_ di dire. “Hai ragione ad essere arrabbiato, e io non posso - Sono terribile a scusarmi, John. Lo sai. E voglio farlo. Ti voglio dentro di me e voglio che tu prenda ciò che vuoi e non ti preoccupi di essere ‘abbastanza bravo’ o di impressionarmi con la tua esperienza sessuale. Ho bisogno di darti questo. Sono venuto qui pronto a offrire tutto – be’, questo è tutto.” Si sedette un po’ più indietro e allargò le mani, mostrando il suo corpo a John. “Sai che non 'faccio' questo, ma voglio farlo. Per te. Voglio aprirmi e lasciare che tu mi rimescoli dentro, lasciarti armeggiare con la mia mente, il mio cuore e il mio corpo come meglio credi. Perché ho bisogno che tu sappia che io - che i tuoi sentimenti sono ricambiati." Voleva tornare a guardare, per vedere come stava reagendo John, ma non sapeva come avrebbe potuto sopportalo se lui avesse avuto un'espressione di disgusto.

Ecco perché saltò su per la sorpresa quando sentì le labbra di John premergli delicatamente contro lo sterno. "Ti amo anch'io," gli mormorò. "Se sei sicuro che è quello che vuoi?"

Sherlock annuì in silenzio.

"Bene, allora."

Un momento Sherlock era più o meno inginocchiato sul corpo prono di John, l’attimo successivo John li aveva ribaltati entrambi con una sola mossa e si sosteneva su un braccio forte, incombendo sopra di lui e premendogli i fianchi sul materasso. Sherlock inspirò all'improvviso per la subitaneità del tutto e per il definitivo picco di _lussuria_ che lo attraversò e lo lasciò con un rinnovato dolore nel suo uccello già così duro. Era troppo sorpreso per reagire, anche quando John gli fece scorrere la mano libera lungo i fianchi, sollevandogli le braccia una alla volta e bloccandogliele sopra la testa.

"Non muoverle,” sussurrò John. "Lascia che ti assaggi."

Sherlock mantenne le braccia congelate in quella posizione, con le mani con i palmi all’insù e semiaperte sopra il piumone, appena oltre il punto in cui avrebbe potuto sentire sui polsi il solletico dei capelli. La posizione lasciò il suo petto scoperto, esposto - una sensazione che si intensificò solo quando John abbassò la testa e gliela _seppellì_ nell'incavo del collo.

"Questo ho sempre voluto farlo," mormorò John, mordicchiandolo e succhiandolo senza la minima attenzione ai lividi che si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle. “Quella dannata sciarpa - a volte ho provato a immaginare che la indossassi per coprire i segni che ti avevo lasciato il giorno prima. Che fosse un segreto solo tra noi due, perché anche se tutti ci prendevano in giro per essere una coppia, noi eravamo gli unici a conoscere la verità."

"Puoi," gemette Sherlock. "Fallo."

"Oh, lo faccio." John gli morse il trapezio, oltre l'incrocio tra il collo e la spalla - non abbastanza forte da forare la pelle, non del tutto, ma di certo abbastanza da lasciare una chiara impronta dei segni dei suoi denti. Una registrazione dentale temporanea di _John,_ solo sua, di nessun altro, che Sherlock poteva portare con sé fino a quando non svaniva. Sherlock decise di farsi un tatuaggio in quel punto prima che scomparisse, incidendo permanentemente i segni dei denti di John sulla sua pelle -

Ma ora John si trascinava più in basso, mordicchiando e leccando il torace di Sherlock, raschiandogli i capezzoli con i denti, e lui desiderava con _dolorosa_ disperazione qualche attenzione alla sua erezione. Piagnucolò e spinse pateticamente i fianchi verso l'alto, ma John gli assestò uno schiaffo non proprio delicato appena sopra la sporgenza dell’osso dell’anca. "Aspetta finché non ci arrivo,” ordinò.

Sherlock cedette, ma si prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti per attutire i suoni imbarazzanti che era abbastanza sicuro di non aver autorizzato la sua voce ad emettere.

John prestò particolare attenzione al suo ombelico - stuzzicandolo con la lingua, appiattendo i palmi sui muscoli obliqui esterni di Sherlock e scivolando inesorabilmente verso l'interno fino a quando il mondo intero non si restrinse al solo _John_ , al suo calore e al suo tocco e al ventaglio del suo respiro contro la pelle. John alzò la testa per lanciare a Sherlock un sorriso sadicamente malvagio, poi si spostò un po’ più in basso e gli risucchiò l’uccello fino alla base.

 _"Oh! John! Prends-moi avec ta grosse bite! Baise-moi, John, s'il te plaît._ _Baise-moi."_ Sherlock chiuse di scatto gli occhi e gemette: non riusciva mai a costringersi a dire queste cose in inglese, ma in qualche modo il francese gli rotolava via dalla lingua. Aveva bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, aveva bisogno che John lo _sottomettesse_ , aveva bisogno di John sopra di lui e dentro di lui e _cazzo,_ il modo in cui John faceva roteare la lingua proprio mentre succhiava-

"Dannazione, è eccitante," mormorò John, allontanandosi abbastanza da parlare. “Vai avanti e dimmi in francese tutto quel che vuoi, se ti fa sentire meglio - non afferro una parola. Non c’è rischio che io capisca o acconsenta nemmeno a una singola cosa." Strinse di nuovo le labbra attorno all’uccello di Sherlock, sprofondando il più possibile e tirandosi su oh-così-lentamente fino a quando lasciò che la punta gli scivolasse tra le labbra con un suono udibile _._ “Continua – supplica per averlo. So da fonte attendibile che non hai mai supplicato per nulla in vita tua."

 _Putain._ John si era abbassato di nuovo, leccandogli e accarezzandogli i testicoli, con l’aria di essere del tutto a suo agio nonostante non avesse mai avuto l'opportunità di fare prima una cosa simile. Sherlock ruotò la testa da un lato all'altro (facendo attenzione a tenere le mani e i polsi esattamente dove John li aveva messi) e cercò di concentrarsi sul non venire ancora. _"Tu m'as tué,"_ gemette. _"Tu as pris mon cœur et tu l’as disséqué et maintenant je meurs avec le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes."_

"Mmmm,” disse John, e fece scivolare le mani ai lati in modo da poter rintracciare la piega sensibile dove le cosce di Sherlock incontravano il bacino. Su e giù, laterale e mediale, distale e prossimale. “Non vedo l'ora di essere dentro di te, di sentirti stretto intorno al mio uccello. La mia prima volta con un uomo. T’inviterei a darmi qualche suggerimento, ma, be’,” tuffò d’improvviso la punta delle dita dietro le cosce di Sherlock e gli sollevò le ginocchia, inclinandolo in avanti e garantendosi un angolo di accesso completamente nuovo ai suoi testicoli e al perineo. “Ho fatto un po’ di ricerche. E mi piace parecchio il suono della tua voce quando balbetti in francese." Si chinò e leccò una striscia lenta e bagnata su tutto ciò che poteva raggiungere, fino alla punta del suo uccello. "Ho riconosciuto il _ti prego,_ " aggiunse.

 _“Je te supplierais mille fois pour ne pas que tu t'arrêtes,”_ ammise Sherlock. _"S'il te plaît, John."_

"Tieniti stretto quel pensiero." John si sedette - l'assenza del suo tocco sembrò come un dolore fisico - e frugò con una mano nel cassetto più vicino per-

 _Oh._ Sherlock non disse nulla ad alta voce, ma John lesse senza difficoltà l'espressione sul suo viso.

"Sono scioccato che tu non avessi già avuto qui qualcosa del genere,” disse con un sorrisetto mentre svitava il tappo e si spalmava un po’ di lubrificante sull’indice destro. "Sapevi già che mi ero preparato - ti ho visto analizzare le lenzuola quando siamo entrati." Si sistemò di nuovo tra le ginocchia sollevate di Sherlock e gli accarezzò con calma la coscia con l'altra mano. "Questo è quello che vuoi, vero?"

 _"S'il te plaît,”_ ripeté Sherlock.

"Va bene, allora." John procedette lentamente, dolcemente, circondando più volte il buco di Sherlock con quell’unico dito prima di premere dentro solo la punta e consentire al corpo di Sherlock il tempo di adattarsi. Erano passati secoli dall'ultima volta che lui aveva ricevuto una penetrazione anale - non era qualcosa che si prestava bene a un primo incontro, e di solito non c'era una seconda volta - ma John stava attento e con l'altra mano tracciava cerchi gentili sull'addome di Sherlock che si ritrovò a rilassarsi nella sensazione. John premette più a fondo, ruotando un po’ mentre entrava, fino a quando il suo dito scivolò facilmente dentro e fuori e Sherlock non riuscì più a impedire ai suoi fianchi di contorcersi.

_"Mets-m'en un de plus!"_

"Supponiamo che significhi ‘di più’,” disse John con un accenno di sorriso e aggiunse un secondo dito lubrificato.

Sherlock gemette e costrinse il suo corpo ad allentarsi. John stava molto attento – nulla di sorprendente, era un medico, era bravo a leggere i segnali non verbali dei pazienti-

 _"Oh!"_ Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono.

"L'ho trovata,” disse John, con l’orgoglio nella voce. "Ti piace, vero?"

 _“Oui! Maintenant, John. Baise-moi! Enfonce-moi ta grosse bite dans le cul.”_ Sherlock sapeva che stava arrossendo anche solo all'idea che John lo capisse, ma le sue dita intelligenti erano implacabili, ora, distendevano e lavoravano nel suo buco e gli sfregavano la prostata ogni terza o quarta spinta e poi Sherlock stava davvero balbettando, lunghe stringhe di parole slegate tra loro, senza nemmeno attenersi a una lingua particolare mentre gridava, gemeva e supplicava che John finalmente solo lo _scopasse._

"Sei fortunato, sai," ringhiò lui, facendo scivolare fuori le dita un'ultima volta e infine strappandosi via le mutande. " _Scopami_ è l'unica parola che mi capita di conoscere in una dozzina di lingue, e sono abbastanza sicuro che le hai usate tutte." Si allineò, con la punta delle dita che scavava nei fianchi di Sherlock abbastanza forte da lasciare lividi, poi fece una pausa. "L'ultima possibilità di dire di no, lo sai."

"John, cazzo, _scopami!"_

“Be' _, questo_ era perfettamente chiaro.” John sollevò la gamba di Sherlock sopra la sua spalla sana, appoggiò le mani sul materasso su entrambi i lati del suo petto - con le braccia rigide per sostenere il peso - e scivolò lentamente dentro.

Entrambi emisero contemporanei sospiri di sollievo. Sherlock gli avvolse l'altra gamba attorno alla vita e gli agganciò il tallone alla schiena: la posizione asimmetrica era men che perfetta, ma dava a John spazio di manovra e non sollecitava eccessivamente la sua cicatrice. Ancora più importante, permise a John di spingersi ancora più in profondità dentro di lui, un movimento che li fece gemere entrambi mentre John arrivava fino in fondo e i suoi peli pubici sfregavano i testicoli di Sherlock.

"Così stretto," gemette John. “Cazzo, Sherlock. Non durerò a lungo."

Sherlock non era del tutto sicuro di non essere già venuto – in qualche momento tra quando la punta dell’uccello di John aveva toccato il suo buco del culo e fino a quando vi ci si era affondato del tutto, il suo cervello sempre occupato era diventato completamente, beatamente _vuoto._ Tutto ciò che restava era la consapevolezza che John - il _suo John_ \- era letteralmente _dentro di lui._ Gemeva e tremava ed era _Sherlock_ che lo faceva sentire in quel modo, non un'aspirante fidanzata senza volto e senza nome. _Lui._ L’uccello di Sherlock giaceva trascurato tra loro, gonfio e quasi viola e così disperatamente dolorante, ma John aveva detto di tenere le mani dov'erano e non avrebbe dovuto essere lui quello al comando -

 _"Touche-moi,”_ implorò Sherlock. _"J'ai besoin que tu me touches, rien qu'un peu, John, je vais jouir tellement fort quand tu me toucheras, le plus fort que j'ai jamais joui.”_

John spinse ancora una volta, due, poi avvolse una mano calda attorno a Sherlock e si seppellì di nuovo in profondità e _putain,_ ecco. Sherlock s’inarcò con un grido silenzioso e si riversò sul proprio petto. Fu vagamente conscio che John si irrigidiva sopra di lui, mormorando (imprecando?) tra sé, poi anche lui stava venendo in lunghi fiotti che poteva letteralmente _sentire_ dentro il suo corpo. Si tirò fuori e si accasciò sopra Sherlock senza curarsi del pasticcio che ora ricopriva entrambi e circondò tutto quello che riuscì a raggiungere della sua cassa toracica.

"È stato incredibile,” alitò contro l'angolo della mascella di Sherlock, rubandogli un languido bacio a bocca chiusa. "Assolutamente incredibile."

Sherlock lasciò ricadere le gambe sul letto, senza preoccuparsi di riprendere il controllo muscolare degli arti. "Sai che lo dici ad alta voce?" mormorò. Poteva sentire contro il collo il sogghigno di John.

"Scusa - dovrei smetterla?" sussurrò.

"No, va bene." _Va molto meglio che bene._

“Mmmmm.” John si rannicchiò più vicino, il suo peso era un calore benvenuto nonostante la strana viscosità attorno al culo di Sherlock. "Ho un piano, sai."

"Ce l’hai?"

“Mmmmm. Tra un minuto mi alzerò e prenderò una salvietta per entrambi in modo che tu non debba muoverti. E ripulirò te, e anche me, e poi andremo sotto queste lenzuola e ci metteremo a cucchiaio e dormiremo per i nostri periodi refrattari, fino a quando non avremo recuperato le energie per farlo di nuovo."

 _"Oh."_ Il corpo di Sherlock non era certo pronto per un altro round così presto, ma la sua mente non aveva problemi a evocare tutta una serie di immagini interessanti. "E domani?"

John alzò la testa quanto bastava per guardarlo negli occhi. "Quanto pensi che ci vorrà a tuo fratello per riabilitare il tuo nome?"

 _Dio, non voglio pensare a Mycroft mentre sono nudo a letto con John._ "Ha detto alcune settimane, molto probabilmente."

"Bene." John gli schioccò un bacio gentile sulle labbra. “Perché ho riempito il frigorifero, ho preso delle ferie dello studio e, per quanto ne sanno, sono in vacanza a Brighton a rilassarmi per un po’. Ho pensato che o ci saremmo scopati a morte a vicenda, o che avrei avuto bisogno del tempo per curare un cuore spezzato. E preferisco di gran lunga la prima opzione."

La gola di Sherlock si restrinse. _E pensare che l'ho quasi perso…_ Avvolse le braccia attorno a John, ricambiando l'abbraccio, e lo strinse fino a sentire le lacrime che minacciavano di traboccargli dalle ciglia.

"Ti amo anch'io, John,” sussurrò. "Ti amo anch'io."

Fine

**Traduzioni** :

 _"Prends-moi avec ta grosse bite! Baise-moi, John, s'il te plaît. Baise-moi."_ = "Dammi il tuo grosso uccello! Scopami, John, ti prego. Scopami. "

 _Putain_ = cazzo (come esclamazione)

 _"Tu m’as tué. Tu as pris mon cœur et tu l’as disséqué et maintenant je meurs avec le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes.”_ = "Mi hai ucciso. Mi hai preso il cuore e l’hai sezionato e ora muoio con il gusto delle tue labbra sulle mie."

 _"Je te suppliererais mille fois pour ne pas que tu t'arrêtes."_ = "Ti supplicherei mille volte di non fermarti mai."

 _"S'il te plaît"_ = "Ti prego/per favore"

 _"Mets-m'en un de plus!"_ = "Dammene un altro!"

 _“Oui! Maintenant, John. Baise-moi! Enfonce-moi ta grosse bite dans le cul.”_ = "Sì! Ora, John. Scopami! Mettimi il tuo grosso uccello nel culo."

 _“Touche-moi. J'ai besoin que tu me touches, rien qu'un peu, John, je vais jouir tellement fort quand tu me toucheras, le plus fort que j'ai jamais joui.”_ = "Toccami. Ho bisogno che tu mi tocchi, solo un po’, John, verrò così forte quando mi toccherai, più forte di quanto sia mai venuto."


End file.
